


Life After Death

by mwhite0711



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Insomnia, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Tenebrae - Freeform, everyone dies but it's still a happy story, everyone's back in Insomnia, happy afterlife, the romance we should have gotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwhite0711/pseuds/mwhite0711
Summary: After being deathly wounded by Ardyn and saying goodbye to Noctis, Luna awakens once more, to the afterlife that she and her friends deserved.Basically everyone who dies in the game dies, but everyone gets a happy ending. Story I thought up last night while working, something I haven't seen much of.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought up this story last night while I was at work, something I kind of wanted to see written, but haven't seen yet. Let me know what you guys think, what you hope to see, and any ideas you think would work well, my ears are open:)
> 
> First chapter is going to be really short, BUT the coming chapters are going to be MUCH longer, I just didn't want to give away too much with the first chapter.

_"Do you remember the flowers of Tenebrae? It seems so long ago." A young Luna spoke to young Noctis, walking through a feild of Sylleblossoms, which were native to her homeland, "You'll find they await you still, blooming from hill to vale._

 

_"Will you be there?" Noctis spoke, his eyes meeting hers as his anxiety began to set in heavily._

 

_Luna simply shook her head, realization dawning upon Noctis's face. A gust of wind swept the field, blowing some of the flowers away, giving a water like appearance, also showing the appearance of adult Luna transforming before his eyes. "Would that I could join you..." She began, her voice cracking for just a moment as emotion filled within her, "but this moment, will have to be enough."_

 

_Noctis frowned, his eyes solely focused on Luna, "It's not right...." He looked down, scrunching his face up as tears began to form in his eyes, "All I...." his voice cracked, before he looked back up at her, "All I wanted....was to save you."_

 

_Luna bent down, plucking one of the few remaining Sylleblossoms remaining, as the rest were forming into water, "When the world falls down around you, and hope is lost, when you find yourself alone, amid a lightless place, look to the distance. Know that I am there, and that I watch over you, always." She brought her hand forward, releasing the Sylleblossom, letting it float towards Noctis in the water, "Farewell, dear Noctis." She smiled at him one last time, as he fought through the water, appearing to be adult Noctis, trying his hardest to reach her, to not let her leave him. Luna let the water envelope her, closing her eyes for what she thought would be her final time._

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Luna opened her eyes slowly, a bed beaneath her. "What?" She spoke softly, peering around the room before her. _Hadn't she just, died? Why was she in this bedroom?_ Carefully she rised from the bed, testing her feet for a moment before she wandered from the bedroom, looking down the wide and long hallway she was now in. This was starting to look familiar to her, she knew it, there was only one to find out if she was where she thought to be. As she began to walk down the hall, she stopped cold once barking filled the passageway. "Pryna?" She questioned before she turned around, dropping down to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her beloved dog. She ran her hands through her white hair, holding her close, "Oh how I've missed you." She said before she took a note from her that Pryna had been carrying. "Follow me?" Luna raised an eyebrow, "Do you have somewhere to take me?"

 

In response, Pryna barked and wagged her tail, turning around and running down the end of the hallway. Quickly getting up, Luna ran after her, following her through the hallway. She stopped momentarily as she took in her surroundings, finally realizing where she was. "One moment girl." She called to her companion as she opened a large set of doors in front of her, gasping softly as she took the throne room in front of her, in. She was in Insomnia, she was back in the castle, but why? She figured her afterlife would be spent back home in Tenebrae. Turning back to her friend, she raised an eyebrow, "Why are we in Insomnia? Where are you taking me?" Luna questioned her, following her once again once Pryna took off. 

 

Pryna bounded outside of the castle, turning her head to wait for her mistress. Once outside, she took off again, making Luna chase after her through the streets of the Citidel. Once Pryna ran up in front of a large building, Luna looked up to take it in, and to figure out where she was being led to. "The hotel where Regis held the party for the empire?" Luna questioned, taking another note that Pryna had produced. _Meet me upstairs, and all will be explained. I'll see you soon._

 

"Hm..are you sure it's safe girl?" Luna questioned her dog, shaking her head afterwards quickly. "I'm sorry girl, I know you wouldn't lead me anywhere dangerous." She reached down and pet her on the head one final time before they parted ways, Pryna laying in front of the door to wait on her mistress to return. Taking a deep breath, Luna pushed the doors to the lobby open, making her way towards the back for the elevators. "Maybe it's the king? Maybe we're to wait for Noctis to join us one day soon?" She spoke softly to herself as she pushed the call button for the elevator. It dinged and opened its doors for her to step inside. Biting at her lip nervously, she pressed the button to be brought to the rooftop, doors shutting and beeping being made everytime they climbed up a floor.

 

It took all but a couple of minutes for the doors to open for the rooftop, Luna carefully stepping outside, peering around for a moment. "Hello?" She called out, walking up the steps towards the aquarium. Sighing softly when nobody answered, Luna stood and observed the aquarium before her while she waited. Whoever was looking for her would show eventually.

 

"You keep me waiting long enough Your Highness." A familiar voice called out, making Luna turn around and gasp softly, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she peered out before her.


	2. Explination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to stop writing since I thought of this, and I'm glad people are liking it thus far:) Which is why I'm giving an update quick. I probably won't post another chapter until this weekend when I have some time off. As always, you guys have any thoughts and ideas, let me know in the comments below:)

"You keep me waiting long enough Your Highness." A familiar voice called out, making Luna turn around and gasp softly, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she peered out before her.

 

The brave glaive that protected her here in Insomnia while she was still alive, stood before her, smirk spread across her lips. "I know, I was quite shocked too once I woke up here after dying. Seems the Lucian Kings and Gods wanted to give us some form of, payment, if you will, for our sacrafice for the greater good. A, 'Thank you for dying so the rest of the world could live in peacefulness and lightness.'" Nyx grinned, chuckling as Luna stood frozen, still taking everything in before her.

 

Realizing she probably wouldn't be saying much until she accepted what she had been given, Nyx placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards a small table with a couple of chairs for them to sit in. "Whenever you're ready Your Highness, we got a lifetime to wait." He said, emphasis on lifetime.

Here they were, two people, who had given their lives for the cause. Something both of them had belived in whole heartedly. Luna knew what was coming for her, and Nyx, Nyx he, just jumped in on it, selflessly giving his life so that Lunafreya could escape the crumbling city to be able to play her role in all of this. And somehow, someway, that earned them a chance at another life, or whatever you would like to call this, since theirs had been taken away. 

 

"So, esentially," Luna finally began, her voice just above a whisper, "We've been given another chance at this life, a seperate universe esentially while the rest of the world goes on, to live how we wanted to?" She asked, not waiting for an answer to speak again, "Clearly my dog is here, but is anybody else here? The castle was empty when I woke up, King Regis was no where in sight when I was running through the citidel to come here."

 

Nyx grinned at her, nodding his head, "Yes, His Majesty is here as well." Nyx stated before he raised his hand before she protested, "But he's not in the city right now. He's off fishing, something he told me he was going to be spending a lot of time doing since he no longer has the stress of ruling keeping him from doing the things that he loves." He said before he got up, offering his hand for her to take, "I know it's a lot to take in all at once, but, all I can say is, just enjoy it, you don't have to be that brave princess I met once upon a time ago. You're free to do whatever it is you desire. Don't take this chance for granted." He said, pulling her up before he led her towards the elevator

 

"Sending me off already?" Luna scoffed at him, a pout crossing her face.

 

Nyx chuckled and shook his head, "No princess. I know I made you leave me once before, and that was for your protection, but this time around.." he paused, his eyes locking his eyes with hers, "You're not getting rid of me, I'm not going anywhere." Nyx watched as Luna nodded, allowing him to now lead her inside the elevator and bring them back down towards the lobby.

 

"So Your Highness-" Nyx was quickly cut off by Luna, demanding that he now call her by her first name, such formalities were no longer necessary. "Alright- So, Luna," He began again, walking out of the hotel with her, "What would you like to do first for your first day of freedom?" He asked, before he greeted Pryna, who barked happily at both of them. "Thank you for leading her to me, appreciated." He said before he reached into his pocket, "As promised." He chuckled, handing her a couple of treats.

 

Luna smiled warmly as she watched the scene before her eyes, her heart warming from the touching bond between the two. "You took a while to come around.." Nyx began, "Pryna came and found me, and we made fast friends. Promised her some treats if she could help you find me." He said as he patted the dog once more, "So any idea what you'd like to do?" He asked her again, waiting patiently now for an answer.

 

"So..if we're back in Insomnia, and everything is how it was before, your home is still intact, no?" She asked, smiling while he nodded, "I'd like to see where you live, and what you would do with your friends when you weren't assisting in the Kingsglaive.

 

"You want to see my home?" Nyx asked, half shocked, "Well, it's nothing compaired to the castle here or in Tenebrae, but it'll be my honor to do so." He smirked a bit at her as he walked her down along the streets, watching all the people pass them by as if they were anybody else. "Does it feel nice not being stopped by every single person and being asked for anything from people you don't know?"

 

Luna mulled the thought over in her head, staying quiet for what seemed like a very long time. After a few minutes she gave a shrug as she wrapped both her arms around his own as she followed him through town. "Yes and no." She stated simply before continuing, "It's nice to be able to enjoy some sense of quiet and really being able to take in the city and sights, but also no because, well, I did enjoy my work. Helping and healing those who needed it, gave me a sense of purpose. Now that, I do not need my powers or abilities, I fear for having no purpose. If I'm not to help others, what am I to do?" She pondered, looking up at Nyx, hoping he could shed some light on the topic.

 

"Well, your purpose is yourself." He said, Luna raising an eyebrow at him, "What I mean is. Your purpose is to enjoy yourself. Take pleasure in the little things that life has to offer," He began, "Learn to play an instrument, learn to cook, learn to hunt, learn something that you've always wanted to do, but, we're unable to due to the duty you had to do." He told her, leading her down a step of stairs that would bring them closer to his home. "You could always travel to. I can't imagine traveling with the empire was ever fun, if they ever let you out of whatever room you were locked in," He paused, looking pained at the thought, "I'm sorry they did that to you, but now you're able to enjoy life like you were unable to before." 

 

Luna nodded her head and thanked the glaive she was holding onto, having shed the light she needed to be able to start to appreciate this new chance she was given just that much more. She was dragged out of her thoughts as they approached an apartment building, Nyx releasing her to open the door, allowing her to step through first.

 

"Hope you don't mind the walk up, this building never got an elevator put in it, guess they just never got around to it?" Nyx shrugged, "It's only three flights up, not really too bad." He offered, beginning the hike up the stairs. Only taking about five minutes to get up them, Nyx produced a key from his pocket, putting it in the lock and turning, "Uh, like I said, it's really not that much..just a place to hang my hat at night." He said, and Luna could've sworn his cheeks starting to turn pink as she walked in and inspected his home.

 

"It's perfect. Very home-y." Luna said simply, walking up to the board on his desk that had many photos pinned to it. "Who are they?" She pointed towards the picture with two women in it, looking back at Nyx, waiting for an answer. "If you're uncomfortable telling me, you can say so...you can tell me when you're ready."

 

Nyx shook his head, letting out a sigh, "That's my mother and my sister..." He started, pain once again showing in his face. "They were both killed when the empire invaded Galahd...my mother was killed quickly, I tried to save my sister, but, I couldn't save her either..I was too late, and I've always blamed myself for it. Something I learned to live with." He sighed, "They both deserved so much more than what they got. They deserved to see something like this." He said, looking down as he sat in one of his chairs.

 

Luna shook her head and quickly kneeled beside him, "No, you can't beat yourself up over that, not after all this time. They would have been so proud of you. You could have run off, you could have become one of the glaives that turned on the rest of the squadron. But you, you willingly sacrificied your life for everyone else, to save me, so I could do my part as well. They would be so, so proud of you Nyx Ulric." She smiled, placing her hands ontop of his, "I know that I am."

 

"Thank you, Princess." Nyx said, giving her hands a gentle squeeze after turning his hand up to do so. "That's why I have all these tattoos...it's a way to represent them, a tradition if you will, every time one of your family member, or friends die, you get a tattoo that they had to honor them. I just hope one day I can travel to Galahd to see them again, maybe they were brought back too, seeing on how Insomnia was filled with people to give it that real feeling." 

 

Luna kept her eyes on him, studying the tattoos he had while he spoke, her fingers tracing over the ones he had on his fingers, her head picking up when he mentioned traveling home. "Maybe you can go, I would like to come with you, see where you come from. See new places." That earned her hand another squeeze, Nyx looking over at her, a small laugh spilling from his lips, "What's so funny? I'm being serious." Her lips firmed into a thin line as Nyx shook his head.

 

"I told you, you weren't getting rid of me this time. Of course if I go home, I'm dragging you with me. Can't get rid of me that easily." He said, running his fingers over her knuckles, "You were the first person, that treated me normally, I mean, royalty wise, you didn't look down on me, or speak down to me. You gave me respect, and you were one of the first to talk back, to not listen, to face danger head on, that's where you remind me of myself." He said, getting up to stretch, "When I was apart of the kingsglaive and was given orders, I didn't listen, I saved Libertus from Cerberus, I completely went against every order I was given from my Captain when it came to you. I was told not to look, not to listen, not to think, and yet....here we are. I'm a real rule breaker, but the heroes always do." He winked at her playfully.

 

"Well I'm glad that you didn't listen. You listened with your heart and that's what matters." She left it at that and rested her head on top of their hands, closing her eyes. She sighed happily, finally feeling calm and content now that she was back.

 

Sitting there for what felt like hours, Nyx turned down to face her, or well, the top of her head. "Do you want to go downtown? I can show where I usually eat? Get something to drink as well maybe?" He suggested, waiting to see if Luna would respond or not. She did, to which she nodded her head to, allowing herself to rise back onto her feet. This time she reached her hands out and pulled him up, or well tried to. Once up they made their way back out of the apartment building, arms linked together once more. He led her down a few busy streets, filled with small stores and pop up food stands. Nyx had led her over towards one in the corner, pulling out a seat for her before going to grab them some food. "Now, it might not taste like what you usually get-" He began before she raised a hand to cut him off.

 

"Shh. It's my time to learn new things, even taste new things, correct?" She waited until Nyx nodded his head, "Well, this is one of those times, I'm sure it's great. I want to try as many new things now that I'm here. Now that we're back." She smiled before she raised the meat skewer to her mouth, taking a bite from the stick. She looked up at him and nodded her head, "It's good, now quiet and eat before it gets cold." She laughed softly and shook her head, "I just sounded like a mom right then.." She managed to say through her laugh, "I apologize for that." She said, reaching forward to take a sip of the beer Nyx had gotten her. She inspected the bottle and shrugged, taking a large sip of it, raising her eyebrow. "Drinking was never really allowed, maybe a glass of champange every now and then, but beer? Or any other type of alcohol? Mm, that was meant for anyone else other than the precious princess." She rolled her eyes before she glanced at Nyx, who was calmly watching her, his beer in his own hands, "I'm talking to much, aren't i?" She wondered, sitting up in her chair, now fidgeting nervously.

 

He had shaken his head before he spoke, a smile still spread on his face. "No, not at all. It's nice, just to be able to...talk? To be able to be normal for once. Our first meeting, our first couple of nights together, well. They were far from normal, and we didn't get to talk like this, get to know each other. It's still something I'm getting used to myself."

 

"Way to invite me, hero!" Came a female voice that was familiar to Nyx, but a new one to Lunafreya.

 

"Crowe?" Nyx got up immediately from his chair, quickly embracing the woman in his arms. "When? How? You passed away before all of us." He said, looking back at Lunafreya, "Luna, this is Crowe, she was the glaive that was supposed to come and pick you up, the one who had the hairpin for you. She's been family since as long as I can remember." 

 

Luna rose from her chair, enveloping the woman in her arms. Crowe froze at the gesture, "Thank you Crowe. I told Nyx when we had the first chance to speak, that I wanted to thank the brave glaive who was to come and pick me up." She grinned, looking at the brunette before her. She was maybe a few inches shorter than Luna, but she could sense Crowe was not someone you wanted on your badside, no matter the size difference, nothing could make her back down from a challenge.

 

"I don't know how you're putting up with our 'hero'. He usually chases off anyone new that's outside our group of friends. You have to tell me your secrets." Crowe winked, walking over to the table with Luna, whispering and chatting away with her. 

 

Nyx shook his head, two against one, great odds. He rolled his eyes as he joined them back at the table, "Well, I don't know, I think he's quite charming." Luna had spoken up, smiling over towards her glaive. "Maybe a bit cocky sometimes, but charming."

 

Crowe shook her head in disbelif. "Nyx Ulric? Charming?" She laughed loudly, "Are you sure we got the same guy?" She scoffed, leaning over to elbow Nyx in the side, "No offense Ulric. You just never struck me as 'charming'. What kind of spell do you have this woman under?" Nyx threw his hands up in defense, choosing to remain silent while the women continued their conversation.

 

"Nyx saved me on multiple occasions, when he could have chosen to leave Insomnia all together. He wanted to at first, but threw that plan out the window for me." Luna smiled, playing with the now empty bottle in her hands. "I wouldn't have made it as far as I did without him. And on the plus side, he was deemed worthy by the Lucian Kings to use their powers. So in my books, Nyx Ulric is extremely charming." She said, glancing over at Nyx, who had made his way over to the railing, nursing another bottle of beer. 

 

"That's our hero for you. And to answer your question about why I'm here Nyx, I wish I could tell you. I don't know. Maybe because I was roped into this 'destiny' or 'fate' you both are talking about, maybe that's why I'm here. Or maybe, because these Lucian Kings that you impressed, think that you deserved better, and are trying to give you that." She said as she got up from the table, patting her friend on the back. "And don't screw things up with her, I like her, you balance each other out already; don't ask me how I know. All i'll say is it's a womans thing, that and I know my brother." She said to him in a whispered voice. "I'm going home though, it's going to be nice to see my place again. Maybe travel back to Galahd, now that the empire can't control it anymore."

 

"Luna and I were planning to visit sometime next week. Gives her time to settle into this new life. A lot to take in, even I'm still not sure about some things. But give us a week, and we'll make that journey with you. Don't know how long we'll stay. Princess wants to see her homeland as well as some new places. Places she was unable to see before." Nyx said, turning around to toss his bottle out. "Goodnight Crowe, I'm glad you found us. I needed to see you."

 

"I'm glad too. Don't go getting too wild tonight Ulric. You treat her right." That earned a famous eyeroll from Nyx who chuckled a bit, saying something about how he couldn't promise anything. "Goodnight Lunafreya, keep an eye on him for me? Wouldn't want our hero to go and overdue it. Watch over him for us, alright? Maybe soon you can meet the rest of our group if they're here too. Goodnight." With that said she turned and made her way out of sight, off to find her home after so long.

 

"I like her." Luna simply stated, getting up to join Nyx over by the railing. She bit her lip as she leaned over the rails slightly to look below them before glancing back his way. "Come stay in the castle tonight? I don't want to be alone. You can sleep in another room if it makes you comfortable, I just-" She said, looking down slightly before Nyx cut her off.

 

"Your wish is my command." He bowed before her, Luna slapping his shoulder softly, "What?" He laughed with her, letting her loop her arms through his own as he began to walk with her back towards the citidel. "As nice as it would be, I hope I don't see too many of my friends in the coming days." He shook his head as Luna glanced up at him confused, "I would like to see them, but I want to know some made it out and are living good lives, or are still fighting the good fight. I know I'm bound to run into at least Pelna. He was the man who found you locked up in the Niff's ship. He was really good with any tech issues. He's the one who also located your exact location, he's a good guy. Deserved a better fate." 

 

"Well have to wait and see. I'm sure Pryna will alert me if anybody else we know is around. That way we can find them and explain to them what you explained to me. We'll give each other better fates." She smiled, remaining silent afterwards the duration of their walk. 

 

Opening the entrance to the castle for Luna to step through, he led her back through the hallway of bedrooms. Stopping at the one she woke up in, she glanced back at Nyx, "Do...do you want to stay in my room with me? Or do you want to stay in your own?" She asked cautiously, drumming her fingers against her sides as nerves quickly set in. 

 

"We're both adults, I believe sharing a room is in our capabilities. I wouldn't do anything you didn't ask of me Princess." He grinned as he followed her inside her bedroom, sitting down on her bed while she walked into the closet, changing into a shirt and pair of pajama shorts. When she came back out, he was shirtless, and his boots had come off, and he was already under the covers waiting on her. "Come on, you need to get some rest." He pulled the blankets back, covering her once she laid down. She laid on her side to face him, and he turned his head to face her as well. "Goodnight Princess, rest well." He smiled, waiting for sleep to take her before allowing it to take him itself.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seems off, towards the end? I just had an extremely rough day at work yesterday, my manager, managed to throw me right back into my depression, and anxiety is now at an all time high, so I struggled to finish the end portion. May take a couple of days before I start to write the next chapter, as I need to get my head back into the right spot.

Waking up as the light spilled out from between the curtains, Luna attempted to sit up, but felt a weight on her that was not her own. Raising an eyebrow she looked down and found herself wrapped up in Nyx, 'when did this manage to happen.' She thought to herself before she turned to her side, still in his arms, careful not to wake him. She took this time to truly take him in. She studied two of the tattoos he had on his face, a crows foot on his right cheek, and a dot under his left eye, as well as noticing the markings he had on his ear. She idly wondered which he had gotten to honor his family, before she carefully ran her fingers through the top section of his hair, had she reached any further she would have probably moved and woken him up. _Ah too late, already did._ She thought to herself after she ran her hand through his dark tresses. 

 

Nyx groaned as he opened his eyes, Luna frozen in front of him, part of her arm blocking his view. She quickly pulled her hand away from where it rested on his head, clearly realizing he was awake and wasn't planning on sleeping again. Looking down, he noticed he had wrapped himself around her, their legs tangled together as well. Quickly pulling himself away, he sat up in the bed, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah.. I apologize if that made you uncomfortable.." He said, glancing back at her.

 

Luna propped herself up on her side, glancing up at him, her eyes finding another tattoo on his neck, a line that hand ran down the length of it. Realizing he was speaking, she shook her head with a small laugh, "It is alright. I told you last night, we're two adults. that and also we can control what our bodies do if we're asleep, correct?" She asked, smiling once Nyx nodded, "Then it's settled, it's fine." She told him as she rose from the bed they shared last night, stretching her limbs as she stood. "mm.." She moaned quietly in delight as she did so, stretching her arms above her head while she turned towards him. "So what's on our itinerary today?"

 

"Itin-?" Nyx barely finished the word before he chuckled, falling back into the bed as he did so. He put his arms behind his head while he glanced at her, a small smirk forming on his lips. "We don't have to follow schedules anymore, remember princess?" He teased her, Luna shooting him a deep pout.

 

Luna sat back down on the edge of the bed and leaned close to him, resting her hand on his upper thigh as she spoke in a teasing tone, "Oh? We can do anything hm? Whatever it is we wanted?" She suggested, keeping her gaze on him for a few moments longer, falling back with a fit of laughter as Nyx's face flushed, "Oh my, oh my, Nyx you should have seen your face." She wiped her eyes as tears streamed from them for laughing as hard as she did.

 

"I never took you as a teasing type, Princess. Thought they taught you to be proper?" He rolled his eyes as he grabbed one of the pillows, tossing it at her, "And it's usually me who does the teasing." He shook his head as he got out of bed, Luna joining him shortly after.

 

She crossed her arms and looked up at him in a playful manor, "It's a whole new life remember? I can be, say, or do whatever I want. You best be prepared Ulric, and just enjoy the ride." She said simply before she wandered off to the closet, skimming through the clothing that was in it. "But I was thinking...maybe, we could go to Galdin Quay for a couple of nights? Maybe go swimming, or we could go fishing? We could take a ferry somewhere also if you'd like?" She suggested, looking at him once she returned from the closet, wearing a light blue sundress, "I'd like to get out of Insomnia, start making some memories. Maybe- maybe after we can begin our journey if you'd like? We could see your home town, then maybe travel to mine as well? I'd like to show you mine as well."

 

Nyx went to protest, but bit his tongue, reminding himself that he was the one to tell her those words about a new life. He scoffed instead and shook his head with a smirk, "Two can play at this game, Luna, I'll get you when you least expect it." He promised, as he pulled his shirt on from the night before, "Well, if we're stopping at Galdin Quay first, why don't you pack some things then to travel? I can go get Crowe and some stuff for myself, and we can find a car to take. I'll meet back with you within the hour?" He asked her, saying their farewells once Luna had agreed. "I'll meet you out front soon." He promised as he took his leave.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As promised, Nyx had pulled up in front of the entrance to the castle in what had to be one of the king's cars. Inside she saw Crowe, as well as another man. She squinted her eyes as she looked, her mouth forming an 'o' once she realized that must have been the man Nyx mentioned earlier. The man, Pelna, who had found her locked up on one of the Niff's ships. Tossing the bag she packed in the back, she said her goodbye's to Pryna. "I'll see you soon girl, I know you'll find me if you need me. Why don't you go keep the King company for a while? I'm sure he'd enjoy that." She patted her on the head once more before Nyx coughed, trying to catch her attention. "Ah, yes, I apologize." She stood back up and watched as her companion ran off into the distance. "Let's go." She said as she turned, getting into the passangers seat, as Nyx opened and shut her door for her, "Thank you." 

 

Once Nyx drove the car away, Luna turned in her seat, now facing the two in the back of the car. Darting her eyes towards Pelna, she flashed him a warm smile, "For what it's worth, I had no idea it was a trap, and I do apologize." She stated, Pelna waving the apology away with a laugh.

 

"Hey, there were worse ways to go out, and in the end, I helped get you to where you needed to be. What even was that thing? Still to this day I can't put the name to it." He shrugged and leaned back in the seat, his arms behind his head, "But hey, in the end I paid one of my many debts to Nyx. Had he opened that door and that creature had gotten him, I don't know that I could've gotten you as far as he did." He said nonchalantly. "I'm just glad I'm meeting you on new circumstances. And we were right about one thing.." He said, looking to Crowe and Nyx, before back at a confused Luna, "Where ever the princess is, there is a certain glaive following right behind her."

 

"Oh can it Pelna." Nyx rolled his eyes and reached back, shoving one of his knees as he continued down the road, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long car ride." He grumbled.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had taken much longer to reach Galahd than they had expected, since right after they reached Galdin Quay, the car broke down. So instead of having fun as planned, both Nyx and Pelna were stuck fixing the car. They had somehow managed to fix it though, only putting them back by a few days, but whether this car liked it or not, damn it, it would reach Galahd, they would worry about reaching their next stop after that. The sound of car doors shutting and yelling had woken Nyx from the backseat, leaning forward to calm Luna who seemed just as alarmed as him. "It's alright, it's usually always pretty loud around here." He warned her, leaving the back of the car to walk to her side, opening her door for her.

 

"Thank you once again." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his own as he led her into the town. "It's so beautiful...it reminds me of my home somewhat." She said, her eyes scoping the landscape. "It's so green...and there's so many mountains.." She whispered, her heart beginning to ache for her own home. She shook her head, _'This is Nyx's time. I can wait however much longer to see my own home. He hasn't seem his in much longer.'_

 

Nyx grinned and nodded his head, "Yeah...yeah it is. Definately different from Insomnia. It looks just how I remembered it..well, before the attack at least." He said, barely containing his joy, "There's so much I could show you, so much to do..will you come with me to see if I can find my family?" He asked her, giving her arm a small squeeze. 

 

He was nervous, Luna noted, because he feared his family would think he let them down for not being able to save them all time ago. She nodded her head quickly and squeezed his arm in return, to reassure him, "Anywhere you go, I'll follow." She promised, tugging slightly on his arm, "C'mon, I want to meet them as well."

 

Shaking his head of thoughts, Nyx looked down at Luna and grinned, "I apologize." He said and straightened himself up, nodding his head to let her know he was ready. He began to walk through the town, his eyes searching for the road he previously lived on. After walking for a couple of streets, he was able to spot the road, and the first house on it, his own. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door alongside her, knocking a few times on the front door.

 

After a few minutes someone had finally approached the door, hearing the clicks of the lock coming undone. Taking a nervous breath, Nyx patiently awaited as it opened, releaving a woman of Luna's height, with dark brown hair that rested just below her ears, his mother not appearing to age a bit since he had last seen her; properly alive at least. "Mother.." He started before he was cut off as the woman threw her arms around his neck, crying his name multiple times.

 

"Oh my Nyx! You're home, you're finally here. I have missed you so!" She spoke through her streaming tears. About what seemed to be an hour later, the woman finally released her son, her eyes reaching Luna. "Who is this?" She asked, looking back at her son.

 

"Mother, this is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Luna, this is my mother, Illiana." Nyx said, stepping aside as his mother embraced Luna, watching as Luna returned the warm embrace. "Luna is the woman I saved, I gave my life to protect Insomnia so she could escape to deliver a ring to the Prince...it's a long story." He said, looking at his feet as Luna looked at him, a blush creeping up on her face, "I don't regret it...I couldn't save you or Selena...So, I felt by saving her, and whoever managed to escape because of it...I thought, maybe it would make it easier?" He shrugged, before his mother embraced him once more."

 

"Don't you start with that Nyx. Don't you dare, you are not to blame for what happened. You tried, that's what matters. We weren't meant to make it out, and that's okay. I accepted that fate long ago. My boy made it out and made something of himself. And I am extremely proud of you for that." Illiana smiled at him, kissing both of his cheeks before she stepped inside, "Come, we have many years worth of talking to catch up on."

 

Nyx's mother led them through the house, bringing them to the kitchen where a younger woman, practically identical to Illiana sat. She quickly rose from her chair and flew into Nyx's arms, Nyx luckily catching her in time. "Oh I'm so happy to see you again! We've missed you." She smiled and looked at her older brother before she got back down onto her feet. "Hi, I'm Selena, it's nice to meet you...?" She paused, waiting for Luna to interject.

 

"I'm Luna. I'm a very close friend of your brother." She shot a look at Nyx who scoffed, rolling his eyes at her, "He's told me much about you and your mother. It's an honor to meet you." Luna grinned, extending her hand before Selena wrapped her arms around her.

 

"My mother and I are huggers." Selena told her, before she pulled back, "Unlike a certain grump I know." She laughed, Luna raising an eyebrow.

 

"Oh really? Your brother hasn't seemed that way towards me." Luna told his sister before looking back to Nyx, "I mean, maybe he's getting a little soft. He's been very touchy lately.." She teased, nudging him on the side.

 

"You're going to team up on me with my family just like Crowe? I should watch who I introduce you to." Nyx shook his head before he nudged her back, taking a seat at the table, followed by everybody else. "We won't be staying too long this time around, we've got one more place to visit, before we come back." He raised his hand before his family could protest, "Luna has some family of her own that she needs to see as well, and they live all the way in Tenebrae, and I promised to go with her."

 

Selena looked at her mother, both eyebrows raising, "Well, I can see now what Luna meant by _soft_ " She smirked, both of them now eyeing both Luna and Nyx.

 

Nyx, clearly not knowing what his mother and sister were thinking, attempted to change the subject, needing to get at least one question answered before they had left again for Tenebrae. "Libertus...you haven't seen him here at all, have you?" Nyx asked, wondering if his best friend had made it or not.

 

Illiana looked at her son and kept her face straight, not knowing whether to look sad or happy for her response, knowing how close the two were. "No, we haven't seem him since Galahd fell..and you know if he had passed and awoke in this world, that he would have come straight here instead of waiting to see if anyone he knew was around."

 

Nodding his head, Nyx let out a sigh of relif, "Okay, good...as much as I would like to see him, and clear up a few things. I'm, glad, that he made it. At least somebody made it out alive. As much as I enjoy seeing everyone, it also bittersweet, because at some point, they were truly alive, the next they're here, living out their afterlife."

 

Illiana reached forward and took her son's hands in hers, "I know, my boy, but, I'm happy to see you, no matter what the circumstances may be." She smiled, giving his hands a soft squeeze.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After saying goodbye to his mother and sister for the night, Nyx had told Luna there was a spot he wanted to take her to, somewhere he spent most of his teenage years hiding out at. "I swear, Nyx Ulric, if you're playing a trick on me, you'll be sorry!" Luna gave an empty threat as he helped her walk towards their destination. He had her blindfolded, even though she wouldn't be able to see much since it was already so dark out. 

 

"Oh Princess, do you not trust me? After all we've been through? You wound me." He laughed, stopping her by placing his hands on her hips. "We're here. It's not much really, but, I found it when I was little, and spent so much time here. It was a nice escape." He began, "You'll only be able to see some of it for now, but once morning hits, you'll see the rest of the reasons I couldn't keep away." He told her as he untied her blindfold, stepping away as she gasped, looking around the cave he had brought her to. 

 

"Oh wow, it's magnificent." Luna looked back at him, before she stepped back towards the entrance, looking back up at the sky. From where they stood, they could see as each and every single star becan to shine through the darkness. She covered her mouth a moment, taking her shoes off before she stepped completely out of the cave, letting the sand get between her toes. "It's so beautiful. Before, before this, I would never have had the time to be able to do something as simple as this. It was always about someone else, never about doing something for myself. Or having someone think something out like this for me. Thank you, Nyx." She sat down, running her fingers through the sand, "I can tell why you enjoy the simple things in life now. They're the most beautiful, most fufilling feeling, and the most fun. I could live out the rest of my years right here in this spot. You're making it hard to want to go home....maybe we can stay here a little bit longer?" She suggested, looking over at Nyx as he joined her in the sand. 

 

"We can stay as long as you like." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean against him as they spent the rest of their night watching the water crash against the shore, while the moonlight continued to shine against them.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After catching about his twentieth Alstor Bass of the day, Regis quickly tossed the fish back into the lake, already having enough fish to last him for the night. Ever since he had been back, he'd been enjoying his time outdoors, doing one of things he loved the most; fishing and camping. Fishing he had in common with Noctis, not so much camping. Whenever he had sent him out with his friends, he would always complain about how horrible it was. Regis never saw anything wrong, it was so peaceful, so beautiful, you were able to see the starry night sky crystal clear compared to the kingdom.

 

Ever since he had awaken from his death, Regis had made his way from fishing spot to fishing spot. Neeglyss Pond had become one of his more favorite spots. There weren't many people here, and beasts roamed free without fear of being struck down. So long as Regis had respected their space, no beast would intrude on his own, seeminly having respect for one another. Hearing multiple barks, Regis turned slightly in his chair, Pryna coming up on his side, sitting as she reached him. "Well hey there girl. Nyx sent you to keep me company? Apparently he can't trust me to be on my own." He chuckled to himself with a small laugh, leaning back in his chair, soaking up the rays of the sun.

 

He quickly snapped his head up to the sound of water splashing, smiling as he found Pryna coming out of the water, dropping a fish at his feet. Patting her again, he examined the fish she had managed to catch on her own. "Such a good girl." He said, getting up to stretch out his muscles. "Mm, about that time to call it a day. How about I cook that fish up for you girl? Would you like that?" He asked, recieving multiple barks as Pryna bounced around him, picking her fish up from the ground.

 

"Mind if I join you for dinner? We do have much to catch up on." Came a shy voice, a voice Regis hadn't heard in many years. He froze in his spot for a moment, almost afraid to turn around and face who was in front of him.

 

"After all this time?" Regis managed to choke out, his eyes fixated on the water, still not able to budge from his spot.

 

"I'll always come back to you, even if it takes twenty years to do so." A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, accompanied by a kiss against his cheek, "I've missed you my darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried pretty hard to find information about Galahd, but only came up with a picture that a lot of people to speculate to be it. I was dumb and forgot to save the link when I found the picture, but the picture I have gave me almost like a Cape Caem feel, but just with more people living there? If that makes sense.


	4. Confessions

Sitting by the fire, Regis pushed his fish around his plate, unable to eat. Letting out a sigh, he set down his plate in front of Pryna, giving her a pat on the back, "Go ahead girl, have at it." He smiled a bit for just a moment before he looked back up, Aulea hadn't touched her fish much either, instead her eyes were focused on everything but that. She looked like she hadn't aged a bit, still as youthful and beautiful as he last saw her, but it had been twenty years since he had last been in her presence, and it was like he was meeting her all over again. 

 

The last time he had seen her, she laid still in a hospital bed, just days after giving birth to Noctis. An infection had quickly spread throughout her body, doctors hadn't noticed it until it was too late. She went quickly in her sleep, childbirth had drained her, but she had so looked forward to motherhood, she was quickly taken from it as fast as it was given to her. That left him to raise Noctis alone, that left many questions to be answered about his mother, some he could manage to answer, others he never found the courage to answer. But here she was before him, in all her glory, a faint smile spreading on her lips as she gazed upon her husband, making a small blush creep up on his cheeks.

 

"What is he like?" Aulea finally broke the silence that sat between them, her face bright and full of wonder about their son, the son she was robbed the chance of knowing. "Noctis? Is he like you? What does he look like? Tell me everything?" She asked again, this time moving herself closer to him, her hands quickly grasping his.

 

Regis chuckled a bit, shaking his head as he squeezed his wifes hands, "He's you, he's all you. He's stubborn, headstrong, he never listens..." He trailed off, his smile growing on his face, "But he's also kind, caring, a good friend, a good son, more then I ever deserved. You would have been proud of him. I may not have always shown it, but I was. I may never have been the best father, but I tried, I tried so hard Aulea, after you passed..." He paused, dropping his head for a moment before bringing his wifes hands to his lips, placing a couple of small kisses upon them, "After I lost you, I lost apart of myself. I was lost, period. I didn't know how to be a father, for years..for years he hated me, he'll never admit it, but he did. And that's okay, because I should've done better by him." He looked over towards her, "I should've done better by you both. But in the end, I finally felt like I could do it, I don't know how, but I felt you beside me after that, giving me the push I needed to be a better father. Even though in the end he didn't understand why I sent him away.." He gave her hands another squeeze, "I know one day soon, he's going to understand. It's his destiny, I wish it wasn't, I wish he could've had the life he deserved, but he's going to save the world. And for that, I couldn't be more proud." 

 

 

Aulea took one hand from his and placed it against Regis's cheek, smiling towards her husband, "You did the best that you could have done, my love. I wish I never would've left you, but it was the gods calling, you were meant to raise Noctis alone..as much as I would've loved to be by your side as you did so, it was meant to be. I tried to be with you as much as I could be, but you had to learn on your own." She paused, "I bet he's handsome, just like you." She laughed, trying to lighten the subject of conversation, "Did he ever fall in love? Did he ever get to experiance that?"

 

Regis shrugged his shoulders, "He was supposed to marry Princess Lunafreya, a childhood friend. I believed he loved her, but never had the chance to fall in love with her." He wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her small frame closer to his own, "Though I could feel his heart breaking when he lost her. She told me about how hard he tried to find her, to save her, but that was not meant to be as well." He looked down at his wife, kissing the top of her head, "It's getting cold, I know you were never fond of camping, but it's best we both rest up, we have all the time in the world to catch up on the past twenty years, and soon we can go back home, I don't see you lasting out here much longer."

 

Aulea stood up with her husband, shaking her head, "No. I want to stay. Maybe in the morning you could teach me to fish? Knowing you, that's all you've been doing lately." She laughed softly, "I remember you used to take as many fishing trips with the guys that you could manage while we were still alive." She grinned, "I used to hate the smell of fish you would bring back home with you, but twenty years apart, has suddenly made me love the smell." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Regis's neck, placing a soft kiss against his lips, "Camping might not be so bad afterall." She mused before she disappeared into the tent he had built, laying down on the makeshift bed inside.

 

Regis stood outside for a moment after their encounter, wondering if this was all just an illusion. Watching his wife peek out from behind the entrance of the tent, he grinned, figuring whether if it were an illusion or not, he had best make the most of it. Entering the tent, he laid beside his wife, slowly wrapping her in his embrace, kissing a kiss ontop of her head, "It's been so long since I've been able to hold you, oh how I've missed the simplicities of life." He spoke tenderly into her hair as he beamed, "Goodnight my love."

 

.........................................................................................................................

 

Nyx had awoken to an empty bed, immediately sitting straight up, looking around him. She wasn't in the tent he put up last night, and he couldn't hear her outside as well. _Where could she have snuck out to this time?_ He wondered idily as he rose to his feet, quickly making his way out from the tent. "Luna?" He called out and waited a moment. She still hadn't answered him, "Dammit." He hissed under his breath before he looked behind him, realizing she probably wandered off into the caves alone. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, he walked to the entrance of the cave, calling out her name once more. After recieving no answer yet again, he knew exactly where to find her. The heart of the cave, the place he meant to bring her to later in the day, but apparently she had little patience with him this morning. _Typical_ , he thought with the roll of his eyes as he marched his way through.

 

 

.........................................................................................................................

 

Luna gazed up at the sight before her, a marvelous waterfall that sat smack dab in the middle of this cave that Nyx showed her last night. She knew she was supposed to wait until he woke up to go in, but she felt a pull, like she was being called out to. Her eyes were locked on the waterfall itself, watching it crash down into the water beneath it. As she was so entranced in it, she couldn't hear the footsteps that crept up behind her, only being brought back to the here and now when someones arms quickly grabbed her, causing her to let out a small shriek. "Nyx!" she said as she turned around, playfully pushing his chest.

 

Nyx doubled over with laughter, wiping his eyes as tears came falling down. "I'm sorry Princess, but it was too good of an opprotunity to pass up." He said before he stood back up, his eyes narrowing towards her, "But why did you disappear? I told you I wanted to bring you, you could have at least woke me up." He said, his voice slightly annoyed, as he should be.

 

"I'm sorry, I know I should have woke you, but I don't know..I was just, I was drawn here. Like someone was calling my name. Like I was meant to come here." Luna shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I haven't lost all of my abilities, maybe the gods seek to communicate once more. I'm not sure. I can feel a pull from the water...but if I'm being honest...I'm scared to go alone. It's making me quite nervous, will you come with me, and stand by my side?" She requested, her eyes peering up towards him.

 

Nyx nodded his head and held his hand out towards her, stepping in with her after she claimed it with her own. Once they reached a certain depth, Luna tightly held onto Nyx as her eyes shut. "They've come to answer many questions...and to show me.....to show me my brothers death...." She stifled, tears welling in her eyes. She went limp in his arms afterwards, as if it had drained her of most of her strength again. Nyx carried her out of the water, and laid her down, resting her head against his lap, patiently waiting for her to wake once more.

 

 

 

.........................................................................................................................

 

Luna coughed a bit as she woke up, slowly sitting up, Nyx managing to keep her steady as she did so. "Oh my head..." She rested a hand against her forehead, letting out a small sigh, "I was beginning to forget what that did to me in the past.." She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

 

Nyx looked down at her, not knowing how to carefully approach the subject without upsetting her. He held her tightly beside him, "So...what did they show you?" He asked calmly, "You don't have to tell me everything..just what you can manage." 

 

Luna stayed quiet, thinking of how to word what they had spoken to her, even through the heartbreak of what they also had to show her. Keeping her eyes to the ground, she shrugged her shoulders once, "They essentially told me the rules to some of the things that I've wanted. You know...normal wants and needs, along with that whole wanting a family thing...and it was pretty morbid if you ask me....it's definitely a touchy thing...it's so complicated..." She paused, looking up at him. "If I'm to ever begin a family..a child whose life is lost in the real world, their soul will come to the beyond, and will be given a second chance to start over..from the very beginning....like I said, slightly morbid if you sit there and think about it." She paused once more, pain flooding her face, "And Ravus..they showed me how he died...Ardyn murdered him as well." Feeling him tense, Luna squeezed his arm tightly, nodding her head, "I know..I know you hate my brother for what he did, and I understand, I'm not happy with him myself, but he's still my brother. In his own twisted way, he tried to protect me. Even if that made me a hostage of the Empire. I fear if he did not do what he did, I wouldn't have made it as far as I did. I fear they might have tossed me aside, left me for the demons to come take my soul." 

 

Looking up at Nyx, "I do not agree with the choices he made, I do not agree with him turning his back to me, to the King, and against our own mother, but," She paused as she stood, her face determined as she spoke once again, "I need to see him Nyx. I'm going to Tenebrae, you don't have to come with me, I would understand if you didn't want to. But it's what I must do."

 

Nyx lets out a roar of a laugh, shaking his head as he shook his head. "Silly woman." He stated as he stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders, "When are you going to realize when I say i'll be by your side through _anything_ that I mean _anything_." He told her, wrapping his arms around her, "When do we leave?" He asked, releasing her afterwards to look at her.

 

"Whenever we can, the sooner the better." She told him, Nyx notioning them to both leave the cave and prepare their supplies for the trip. Luna felt a bundle of nerves form in the pit of her stomach, knowing that her brother would be the least of their worries. If her mother saw the way that Luna looked at Nyx, or vice versa, that her mother may loose it since she had been so keen on her daughter marrying Noctis, even if all this time had past, her mother kept to formalities. Even the gods themselves showed her the fury her mother would feel once she found out. Though she absolutely loved and respected her mother, if this meant defying her, then she would do what she must in order to control her own happiness, her own destiny.

 

"Princess? You alright in there?" Nyx waved his hand in front of Luna's face, trying to bring her back to the present as she stuck in her own head, as she usually was most of the time. He chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a light shake, "There you are." He said, brushing her hair behind her ear, "Thought I lost you for a moment. Don't think too much into what those Gods told you. Remember? You do as you please now, where ever you feel your destiny lies, that's the path you follow." He stated, opening her door for her, shutting it once she got in.

 

Luna smiled tenderly at his words as he spoke, nodding her head in agreement, "You're right, I apologize." She spoke softly as she buckled herself into her seat, her eyes gazing out the window, _into the wolves den they go, it's now or never_.

 

 

.........................................................................................................................

 

They had been driving for a few hours now, and not a word was spoken between the two. Able to tell she was tense and nervous, Nyx reached his free hand over and grasped one of her own, giving it a bit of a squeeze. "So...." He began, "What's it like? Tenebrae?" He asked her, trying to fill the silence.

 

Luna looked down at his hand, cupping it between both of hers, giving a squeeze in return. "It's absolutely beautiful...it's so green..sylleblossoms bloom almost everywhere, but our home is built on a field of them. When I was younger, before the attack, I used to spend hours out there." She smiled softly, glancing over towards him before she looked straight ahead, "My father used to come out and carry my inside because sometimes I would sleep out there. Sleeping in a field of them, under the stars, was my favorite thing to do, that's when I was most at peace." She spoke quietly, "That all stopped after the attack, they rarely ever let me outside long enough to find my peace, it was robbed of me the day my mother was murdered." She sighed, "But, it'll be nice, I suppose, to be back again." She spoke shortly, shaking her head as she stared at her lap.

 

Nyx looked over at her for a moment before he pulled the car to the side of the road and placed it in park. As he unbuckled himself, Luna glanced over at him, her eyebrows raising in confusion. "What's really bothering you princess? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, excited to be going home? To be able to see it as it once was before the Empire took it over? I know I was, and you were, before I mean, before you stepped into that water, you were excited to be able to go home. What changed? And don't tell me nothing, because that bullshit ain't getting past me."

 

Luna's eyes widened for a moment before she thinned her lips, looking away from him. She could just tell him, get it out in the open, get it over with. And if she were rejected, well then, she wouldn't have to deal with half of the anger that would come from her mother. It would be more bareable, yeah, he would probably just reject her. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head, "It's going to be bad Nyx." She began, "My mother..I love her, but she's still stuck in the past. I know it, I've seen it. Even though she wasn't alive to arrange my marriage to Noctis, it was what she wanted. It's what any King or Queen wants for their child, to marry another royal, and to rule an entire kingdom, that sort of thing." She dragged a hand down her face, "But...she's going to take one look at me, and just know that's she isn't going to be getting that, and all hell will break loose." 

 

"Luna, she's your mother. Just because you don't want to marry, or be in any type of relationship with someone doesn't mean she's going to disown you." Nyx tried to smile for her, but ended up shrugging his shoulders, "What's so bad that she's going to disown you or let loose on you?"

 

Luna rolled her eyes at him, obviously she had to spell this out him, typical man, she thought to herself. Letting a laugh escape her lips, she shook her head. "Can't you tell?" She asked, "I knew, the moment I laid my eyes on you, that there was no future for Noctis or I. And that time I spent with you before our eventual deaths, well that solidified it. This time together has just been icing on the cake. Don't you get it?" She asked, "I love _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm as awkward with love sometimes like I am with writing it. But I imagine it to be kinda awkward for the both of them a bit, so works out for me lol.
> 
> Next chapter I'm introducing Ravus and Queen Sylva. And I pegged Ravus as a mommy's boy, so that's going to be so much fun to write.
> 
>  
> 
> And before anyone gets on me about the baby thing, I just personally like to think that a child that passes young or in the womb, is given another chance at life, that's the one positive thing I try to take away from the loss of a child, i don't know, if i'm weird like that, so be it. As for the other rules, they'll get explained as they're needed.


	5. Mother Dearest

_Bracing himself against the railing, Ravus slowly turned his head to the side, coming face to face with Noctis. "At last you have arrived, Noctis." He said, relief flooding his voice, "The Gods have shown you their favor..." He glanced down at the ring of Lucii resting on his finger, it's rightful place. "As Blood of the Oracle. I present you, your fathers glaive." He reached his arm outwards, holding the sword out for the prince to take from him. "Now, go forth my King. Shine your light unto the world."_

 

_Just as quickly as Ravus finished his sentence did Noctis summon one of his weapons to his hand, swinging upwards to quickly take Ravus's arm off. Ravus fell to the ground, his eyes shutting as he waited for death to take him._

 

_"Spare me your sycophancy, I've indulged your false heroism for far too long." The prince stated, turning back towards him, "You tried to save the world in my stead, but it wasn't enough. The crystal chose me- not you." Now came the voice of Ardyn, hidden behind the face of Noctis. So...this is how he too shall go, his life taken as if it were nothing by someone who he once served under. Someone who had helped to turn him into the lap dog, as his sister would call him, the very same person who had also taken life from his precious sister._

 

_"Awh, rejection hurts, doesn't it?" Ardyn laughed as he tossed some papers down onto him, walking away as death finally took Ravus._

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Bolting upright, Ravus gasped once his eyes had flown open. "What the?" He questioned, taking his surroundings in, he knew he wasn't just dreaming, so why was he back here? Why was he even awake? Moving to get off the bed he was laid out in, Ravus raised his eyebrows as he looked to his side, his arm back where it was before it was sliced off by the Chancellor. _Okay...definitely not alive, but what's going on here?_ He thought to himself as he pushed himself up, quickly marching out from the room he was kept in. 

 

"Oh Lord Ravus! You've joined us in the beyond!" Came the voice of their caretaker, Maria. "It's so good to see you! We've been waiting for you! Before you, it was me. Old age finally took me." She grinned at him as she looked him up and down, "Oh you look so good! Just like your father! Your parents are waiting for you! They should be taking their stroll in the fields." The old woman smiled as she quickly walked away, no doubt returning to whatever it was she was doing before.

 

"The beyond?" He whispered to himself, _so the afterlife huh? That's a thing? Not surprising_. He shrugged as he continued his way through the castle, towards the doors that would lead to the fields where Maria said they would be. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, ready to face whatever punishment that was coming his way. Carefully, he walked through the fields, not wanting to ruin any of the flowers blooming, that would be more of a reason for his mother to take his head off. His mother rarely ever got mad, he was lucky to have grown up with a loving mother. His father was loving as well, but his time with his children was cut short as he passed away from a rare disease that had spread through the kingdom long ago. Loosing his father devestated Ravus, which brought him that much closer to his mother, Luna had been too little when their father passed to have many memories of him, other than what she had been told about him. 

 

Ravus stopped in his tracks once they came into view, his mother was in her silk blue gown, his father in a button down and a pair of black dress pants, neither with their crowns on, showing it was a day of relaxation. A day Ravus knew he was just about to ruin. Turning to walk back towards the castle, not wishing to disrupt them, he stopped as he heard his mother calling out for him multiple times as she rushed towards him. 

 

"Ravus? Ravus!" Sylva called out, turning her son towards her as soon as she reached him. "Ravus!" She shouted this time, a frown formed on her face. "How did this happen? We have much to discuss...Come, we're going to go sit and have a long chat, and no, you are not getting out of this young man." Sylva held her hand up as Ravus attempted to fight her on them talking, "I'm still your mother, and you are going to listen, now get inside!" She demanded, following behind him. She took him into one of the sitting rooms they had, motioning him towards a seat as her and her husband sat in front of him.

 

Ravus immediately looked down at his hands, sighing internally. Here he was, a grown man now, a grown man who was afraid of his own mother. Having grown up raised by mostly his mother, his biggest fear had always been that he would do something to disappoint her, and once she was gone, he knew the choices he made would disappoint her, even after leaving the world of the living, he could feel her disappointment almost breath down his neck with each wrong choice he ever made. 

 

"I admit...the choices, the choices that I made after your death, they were wrong, and they were selfish. They were for my own gain instead of choices of those that would protect my sister and I." Ravus sighed, slowly looking up to make eye contact with his parents, "I know my faults, I know I was never perfect, if I could go back and change some things I would, but some of those choices that I made were to protect Luna." He paused, taking a breath before continuing, "Had I not made some of those choices that I did, Luna would not have made it as far as she did...maybe I should have tried harder, fought more, protected her more, but with the circumstances, I did the best I could, and I can understand that you're disappointed in me, I would be too." Ravus finished, dragging his hands over his face as he groaned. 

 

Sylva took a moment to let what her son had said sink in before she could answer. "I am not disappointed in you, I never could be." Sylva simply shrugged her shoulders once when her son looked up at her shocked, "You did the best you could with the cards you had been dealt. Are their some choices I wish you would have never made? Of course, but I can't fault you for trying. That's how your father and I's daily life as rulers were. You would make decisions that weren't the best, but were necessary for the greater good." She grasped her husbands hand with one of her own, giving it a small squeeze. "You can't always make everybody happy, you're going to disappoint people, even hurt them, but in the end you have to do what's best for everyone as a whole, not just for that individual." She got up and walked over to her son, kissing him on the forehead, "I love you, no matter what choices you make in life. Well, except maybe when it comes to marriage, because I want to see you and your sister with the best person, someone who will help secure the throne." She raised her eyebrows, "Just because we're in the afterlife doesn't mean I can't continue to hope for that, and plan for that." Sylva laughed softly, "Which is why I may have been looking for a future wife for you...a future husband for your sister has already been chosen, now time to worry about you." 

 

"Oh no mother...That's not necessary." He quickly rose from his chair, putting his hands up pleadingly, "I don't need a match making service.." He stated, backing away from her, "Father, any help?"

 

"Don't you say anything, you know how it must be." Sylva shot her husband a look, causing him to shrug at his son hopelessly. "Now, come with me, I'll tell you all about her." She wrapped her arm around her son's, leading him out of the room.

 

_Oh Gods, someone send help...._ Ravus couldn't help but think to himself repeatedly, rolling his eyes, letting out an exaggerated sigh as he was pulled out from the current room, into the next where his mother planned to spend hours with him, telling him all about the prospects of his future wife.

 

.................................................

 

"I love _you._ " Luna stated again, her eyes searching his for an answer desperately.

 

Nyx stared blankly off in the distance, her words taking him for a surprise. Did he have feelings for her? Sure, of course he did. After everything they went through together, how could he not have formed some kind of feelings for her. But for her to come right out with it like it was nothing, took him by complete surprise. Realizing she had said it for a second time, he shook his head and looked at her once more. This time she looked hurt, thinking maybe he hadn't returned her feelings, or was just simply ignoring her. Reaching towards her, he placed his hand on her cheek, softly stroking her skin with his thumb. He grinned at her, before he leaned over, letting his lips brush against hers for a moment, "I love you too." He spoke sweetly to her, before he kissed her again, allowing himself to linger this time, his lips moving gently against hers now.

 

When they separated, Luna felt she could almost cry she was so happy. Leaning in to steal another few kisses, she laughed softly to herself, shaking her head. "You're going to get me in so much trouble." She whispered to him, their foreheads pressed against one another, her eyes finding his. "But it's going to be worth it no matter the price. My place is with you, Nyx Ulric, and it always will be." She smiled, allowing her eyes to close for a moment, letting everything sink in.

 

"Well then, I guess all that's left to do, is face your parents then, hm?" Nyx was the first to speak after their silence, "And what happens if they don't approve? And they pull that whole, 'you were arranged to marry him, we're your parents, and what we say goes' crap?" He asked, his eyes searching for hers for an answer.

 

Luna thought it over for a moment, her eyes opening to look at him, "Then I'll do what I must. If they don't take me seriously, then I'll do whatever I have to do to prove just how serious I am." She smirked at him, "I love my parents, very much, but if they can't love you as I do, then I'll make them."

 

Raising his eyebrows, Nyx smirked right back at her, letting himself chuckle a bit, "Are you saying what I think you are?" He asked, shaking his head as he turned the car back on, throwing it back into drive, "Alright, well let's get this show back on the road.

 

..............................................

 

After sitting through hours of his mother droning on about each woman she had met before he had come back, Ravus had finally managed to escape before she had noticed. Quickly making his way down the halls, he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing internally. How did other royals ever deal with this? Listening to their parents tell them about their future significant other rather than meeting them and allowing things to happen naturally? How often did that ever turn out good in the end? Shaking his head of the thought he looked out the window, seeing a car quickly being escorted through the kingdom by security.

 

He sat for a moment and stared out the window, waiting to see who would emerge from the car, looking away once he saw it was only yet another securtiy guard. Thank the heavens. He thought his mother had already somehow managed to send one of the women he looked at today to the palace for him to meet in person. That was one thing he couldn't handle dealing with, he would rather it be anyone else.

 

"Brother?" Came a soft voice mixed with a bit of confusion. And that voice...he didn't know if he could handle facing that one today either. "Look at me!" She demanded, confusion now replaced by annoyance as he hadn't turned to face her yet.

 

Sighing once, he turned around, his heart breaking immediately as he faced his sister. The sister he couldn't save, who he had tried his best to protect her entire life, only to let her down in the end. "Luna.." Was all he was able to get out before he quickly engulfed her in his embrace, continuously muttering how sorry he was for being unable to save her, for not being strong enough to do so. 

 

Ravus pulled away from her, and looked back at her, a small smile formed on Luna's face. "No one could have saved me, it was my fate, and you know how much I believed in fulfilling it. I love you, dear brother. Always will." She placed a hand against his cheek, wiping the stray tear that escaped. "Don't worry over such things. It's all okay, I promise."

 

Nodding his head, he looked down at his younger sister, then over towards the glaive behind her, the same from that he met during the attack on Insomnia. Both looked a certain kind of happy, the only kind of happiness two people shared after confessing feelings for one another. Shaking his head with a grin, he kissed his sisters forehead, "I approve." He chuckled as his sister looked at him confused, "You..and the glaive. I approve..but good luck with mother, she's still stuck in the past. She's trying to marry me off."

 

Luna smirked as she looked back at Nyx, then back to Ravus, "Well, looks like there's no argument to be had with mother, time to kick plan B into action."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only reason Luna's father isn't mentioned by name is because I don't know what his name should be, i'll come up with that by the next chapter, unless someone has a pretty good idea lol.


	6. Plan B

Ravus looked at her, perplexed, as she continued to speak about this 'plan B' she had in mind. She was now speaking with the glaive, Nyx, he would need to remember to call him that, about what their next course of action was, where they would be heading off to, and how they would without alerting the security division of their departure. "Before I approve of this, what are you going on about?" He asked his sister, grasping her arm enough to turn her towards him, but not tight enough to hurt her.

 

Luna simply smiled at her brother, placing her hand against his cheek, "Oh brother. What do two people do in these kinds of situations? When their heart belongs to another, but their parents insist on them marrying someone else?" She asked him with the shake of her head, before she kissed his cheek softly, "Please, don't tell mother that we were here, I beg of you. Give us enough time to get to where we need to go. I'll deal with the consequences when I come home." She told him before she took Nyx's hand, quickly fleeing the palace in hopes of not being noticed.

 

.................................

 

After his encounter with his sister, Ravus walked through the palace halls while thoughts ran through his head. After everything he had put her through growing up, all the freedoms he took from her, he had to give her this, because more than anyone else he knew, she deserved to be happy, no matter the cost. He knew his mother would probably blow a gasket once she found out what had happened, but in truth, Luna was right. This wasn't the world of the living, of sorts, it was a fresh start for all, and their mother had been living in the past.

 

Too deep into his own thoughts, he didn't even hear when his mother began talking to him, something about the girls she had mentioned before. "Huh?" He uttered when his mother had shaken his arm. "Oh. I'm sorry, what were you saying Mother?" He asked her, his eyes now focused on her. _Oh here we go, again about marriage._ "Mother, I'm 28 years old, if I want to get married, then I will. But I do not, and I do not want my mother pushing me into such things, especially since this is the first time we've had together since I was a child." He hissed, looking past her, "I'm going to bed, goodnight Mother." He told her, quickly turning his back towards her to continue his march down the halls to his chambers. 

 

Once the door was shut, he let out a loud, exaggerated sigh, quickly taking off his coat, the buttons making a pop as they came undone. Tossing it onto a nearby chair, he changed into a pair of sweats, before laying back on his bed. Staring out the window, he stared up at the sky as it filled with stars, the moon giving an evening glow that was just bright enough to see outside somewhat. _Definitely not how I planned today going. My own mother couldn't just be happy with her child back, it's just back to business. Don't think I'll be staying here much longer._ He groaned as he rested his head back against the pillow, his thoughts drifting towards his sister, hoping she wasn't doing anything stupid enough to get herself hurt.

 

....................................................

 

Luna let out a small laugh as she peered out the back windsheild of the car, her grin spreading wide across her face. "I can't believe we got out unnoticed. That never happens here. Someone always knows whenever someone comes and leaves." She said before she playfully smacked Nyx on the shoulder as he mentioned her brother, "He doesn't count today. Not like he ran off and told anyone." She bit at her lip nervously before she sat back down. "Are you ready for this? You know, if this isn't what you want, you don't have to do it." She told him, her eyes carefully looking him over for any kind of reaction.

 

Nyx raised an eyebrow as he turned his head enough towards her to be able to stare at the road and her safely, "You know, I thought I would be the one to get cold feet when this subject became a reality, surprisingly I'm not the nervous one here." He said before he shook his head, turning his head back towards the road. He took her hand in his, lacing his fingers through before he kissed her knuckles, "But no. I'm not going to run off, if that's what you're worried about. No one makes me do _anything_ I don't want to do. You should ask Crowe or Pelna, my days as a Glaive, I barely ever listened to authority."

 

Looking back at her once more, he gave her hand a squeeze before he continued their drive to their destination they agreed to meet with someone. "If it makes it easier, we don't have to go back right away, we can find somewhere to stay for a couple of days and just enjoy our time together, without worry of what's to come. And we can go back to Galahd and make our home there, I know you loved it there, and I'm glad for that so you know." He rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand, trying his best to calm her nerves.

 

"I'm sorry I was down all of a sudden, nerves just set in, but hearing you speak, has made me feel so much better." Luna smiled, kissing each of his knuckles individually, "I am happy to be doing this with you, I would choose no one else, ever." She promised, nuzzling her face into his hand as her cheeks became slightly red as she thought, "I love you, and I feel like I've known you a lifetime, and no one will stop me from spending the rest of this lifetime with you."

 

Nyx grinned and nodded his head in agreement, "No one will stop this, that I promise you." He chuckled softly as he pulled up to their meeting point, parking his car before he got out, walking towards her side to let her out. Looking up after letting her out, his eyebrow raised, "Is this who we're meeting?" He asked, looking at the woman before them. She had long, raven colored hair with olive green eye. She was wearing a formal black and gold dress, and a white shawl alongside long heels. 

 

Luna smiled as she approached the woman, tightly embracing her before she turned back to Nyx, "This is Gentiana, she's been with me since I was a child, always looking after me. She was who I met with after Libertus got me out of the city, up until the end. I communicated with her on the way to Tenebrae, asking her to meet us here, to marry us before the Gods."

 

Gentiana walked past Luna, towards Nyx, looking him up and down before speaking, "So, this is the one? The one who was deemed worthy by the Six to use their powers?" She glanced towards Luna and nodded her head, "Thank you for keeping her safe and getting her back to me, Sir Ulric." She bowed her head towards him before she looked towards Luna, "Shall we begin? Join hands if you will."

 

Gentiana stepped back and motioned for the two to come close by in front of her, waiting to begin speaking until they both joined hands, fingers lacing through the others. "Tonight, two shall become one, Sir Ulric of Galahd and Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae. With the God's blessing, will you both be saying your own vows tonight or shall I recite them to you?" She looked at them both, Luna and Nyx shaking their heads, as they both wanted to speak from their hearts on this night, "Nyx, will you please begin then?"

 

Nyx faced Luna, bringing her hands up to his lips, kissing each a few times before he spoke, "I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you and respect you. I will share in your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live." He spoke truthfully, his eyes never leaving once from Luna's as he spoke his vows. He turned his head as he took a ring that Gentiana had produced, carefully slipping it onto her finger, kissing it once it rested in its proper spot. 

 

Gentiana had motioned for Luna to begin her vows, nervously biting at her lip out of habit. She looked back up at Nyx, letting out a careful breath before beginning, "As I stand here before you, looking into your eyes, I see all of the things I fell in love with. As I stand here before you, my heart beating so strongly, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. As I stand here before you, this ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life. It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come. I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. I give you the everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment. With this ring, let it be known I choose you. Let it be known, that with this ring, I promise to be with you for all eternity, 'til death do us part." Luna spoke, a few tears rolling down her cheek as she slid his ring onto his finger, matching her own. "I love you." She whispered to him, her cheeks turning a deep red as he told her that he loved her as well, giving her hands another squeeze. 

 

Gentiana simply smiled at the both of them, placing her hands over theirs, "The Gods have bore witness to your promises to each other, and have granted their blessings, as well as my own. And with that, they will not allow anyone to interfere with your vows. Nyx Ulric, you may kiss your bride." She said as she stepped back, pulling her hands away from them as Nyx pulled Luna into his arms, tilting her head upwards. He looked into her eyes for a long moment before he dipped his head down, pressing his lips hard against hers, kissing her deeply and lovingly. 

 

Luna ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed, neither wanting to part from the other. After a long couple of minutes, they reluctantly pulled away from one another, both breathless from their kiss. Almost forgetting that they weren't alone, Luna kept her fingers in her husband's hair as she leaned forward, resting her head against him. "I don't care what they say, I don't care that I haven't known you that long, this has never felt more right. This is the best choice I have ever made." She blushed, leaning back so her eyes could meet his once more. She laughed against his lips as he stole one more kiss from her. Once she pulled back again, she turned her head to look over towards her friend. Breaking from Nyx's grip, she took a few steps towards her, giving her a warm embrace. "Are you leaving me?" She asked, a small pout forming.

 

Gentiana smiled softly towards her dear friend, resting her hand against her cheek, "Yes my lady. The King of Kings still needs me. He draws closer to where we shall meet, where I shall give him my blessing. I will be back soon to check on you. Sir Ulric, do take care of her or you'll have the wrath of Shiva upon you." She raised her eyebrow before she looked at her friend once more before she turned away, disappearing off into the distance.

 

Luna squeaked as Nyx took her arm and pulled him towards her, quickly wrapping his arms around her. "Just can't keep your hands off me can you Ulric?" She smirked playfully at him as he slowly swayed both of them together, making Luna raise her eyebrows, "Dancing? How are we supposed to dance when we have no music?" Luna questioned, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

 

Nyx snorted at her comment, rolling his eyes towards her, "What? A _husband_ can't touch his _wife_?" He laughed for a moment before he shrugged at her question, "Well then we make our own. Sue me for wanting to dance with you." He spoke in a playful tone before he began to hum sweetly in her ear, his lips softly brushing against her neck. 

 

"Mm, can we just, skip going back to meet my parents? How about we just run off and go back to Galahd and start our life there? Doesn't that sound nice?" She smiled up at him, leaning her head forward to rest against his chest while he continued to hum for them while they danced to it. Luna let her eyes fall shut, trying to soak in this moment as much as she could before they had to leave.

 

Nyx shook his head at her question, smiling against her hair as he kissed her head. "As much as I would like that, you know one way or another we'll have to face them. Either we go to them willingly, or they'll track us down and bring us back to them. Because sooner or later, your mother will find out you've been here. Trust me, moms are good at that kind of thing." He softly rubbed his hands against her back and sighed, "We'll rest for tonight, face them tomorrow, and if it goes badly, we'll leave and go straight back to Galahd, sound good?" He asked, tilting her head up so she had to look at him.

 

Luna looked up at him with a pout, nodding her head, "Alright, we can do that. Let's go find somewhere to rest? I'm getting tired. But.." She paused for a moment, "Before we sleep..there is something I would like to do with my _husband_." She smirked at him, biting on her lower lip afterwards, her cheeks turning a dark hue of red.

 

Nyx arched an eyebrow at her as she spoke, giving her sides a soft squeeze. "Oh is there? Well I wouldn't want to keep my _wife_ waiting." He told her as he walked her to the car, allowing her to get in before he shut her door before walking over to his own. "And where would you like to stay tonight?" He asked, waiting for her to give him directions before he turned the car on, driving towards the area she directed him to.

 

..............................................

 

As the sun shined through his curtains, Ravus was woken abruptly as his mother slammed open his door, "Ravus! How could you not tell me your sister was here?! One of the servants told me she saw you two together...along with some man they didn't recognize! So don't you try to talk your way out of this one!" 

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck. Need to talk my way out of this one._ Ravus thought, staying quiet for a moment as he stared at his mother. "I didn't think to say anything, I apologize. It was late, and I was to believe you were in bed by that time, and she decided to not stay the night here, as she was with someone else. So she said she would come by later today." That seemed to calm his mother....only a little bit though. But he knew she would only grow more angry once his sister came back with her glaive, well, now husband, he reminded himself. "Come Mother, let me get dressed and we can have breakfast together." He looped his arm through hers, leading towards their dining area. have to keep her as busy for as long as I can. _Oh Gods Luna I hope you know what you're doing._

 

.................................................

 

"Are you sure?" Nyx asked, his breath a bit heavy as he continued to kiss down Luna's neck, his hands frantically exploring her body. With a nod and a small mew from her lips, she kissed him urgently, her body screaming for him to continue on. Finding them hem of the dress she was wearing, he slowly pulled it upwards while trailing his kisses down her body, watching as her back arched anxiously. He looked up at her as he reached the waistband of her underwear, as if asking for permission. Only once she nodded again did he pull them down, tossing them onto the ground. He dipped his head between her legs, pressing a gentle kiss on the inside of her thighs as his fingers teasingly moved up and down her folds. He smirked devilishly up at her before he ran his tongue next to each of her folds to further tease her.

 

Both of her legs slowly began to press against each side of his head, as if coaxing him to where she needed him. Giving in, he ran his tongue along her center, earning him a few soft moans from her, her fingers finding their way into his hair. Pressing one finger against her entrance, she froze for a moment before she pressed against him, allowing him to push his finger inside for a moment, then another, allowing her to adjust before he pumped them inside of her, his tongue continuing to work on her as well, slowly pushing her towards her own climax. With each moan she gave, the tighter his pants seemed to become on him. He knew once she came undone, he wouldn't be that far behind her. 

 

And once she did release, her hips began to move quickly against his fingers, riding out the wave of pleasure, "Nyx..." She muttered his name a few times, looking down at him for a moment. Once she had finished, she pulled him back up towards her, pressing her lips hard against his. She raised her eyebrows at the taste of herself, but only smirked afterwards as she pushed her hips upwards towards his. Her hands found their way to the waist band of his jeans, tugging slightly, ushering for him to get them off. Pushing them down enough, as well as his boxers, for him to kick them off, he allowed them to join her underwear on the floor, her dress not far behind.

 

Glimpsing down towards her, he grinned, brushing his hand against her face for a moment, "You're so beautiful." He whispered into his ear as he leaned down, nipping at the base of her neck afterwards. Giving himself a few strokes, he pushed the head of his erection against her entrance, pushing slowly inside of her. Once he managed to push all the way in, he didn't dare to move until she told him it was okay too. Her body had stiffened at first, never have been this close to a man before, biting hard at her lower lip. She looked up at him, kissing his lips a few times, letting him know she was okay now.

 

Pressing his lips back against hers as she nodded, Nyx began to slowly thrust himself inside of her, both of them softly groaning against the others lips. Nyx smirked against her lips as he felt Luna dragging her nails down his back, her legs wrapping tightly around his back, pulling him close against her. Knowing he wouldn't make it much longer, he quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming a bit more sloppy as his climax grew quicker by the thrust. Silently swearing her name, he gave one final thrust before he stilled inside of her, finding his release inside of her.

 

After a moment, he rolled off of her, quickly wrapping his arms around her body, grunting as Luna's hand found him once more, slowly stroking him. Closing his eyes with a laugh, he looked over at his wife, "You're trying to kill me tonight aren't you?" He shrugged, kissing her once, "Oh well, guess neither of us will get much sleep tonight."

 

...................................................................

 

As the light came through the blinds, Luna groaned as she covered her eyes for a moment, giving up as she realized she wouldn't be sleeping again anytime soon. She stretched herself out, only a bit sore from their night together, before she got out of the bed, quietly enough to not wake Nyx. She made her way into the bathroom, letting the water run until it was warm before flicking on the shower. Stepping into the shower after she closed the door, she let out a small sigh as the water cascaded down her body, instantly relaxing each muscle in her body. Grabbing the bar of soap that was already in the shower, she washed herself over, raising her eyebrow as she heard the door slowly opening, the presence of someone stepping in behind her. Smiling as Nyx wrapped his arms around her from behind, she turned her head slightly, pressing her lips gently against his cheek, "I'm sorry if I woke you." 

 

Shaking his head, Nyx took the soap from Luna, continuing to wash the spots she had missed, "Mm, don't apologize. You didn't, just thought I would come and join you." He spoke softly into her ear, gently nipping at it. He laughed as Luna jumped a bit from the surprise, before he placed a kiss right where he nipped. "Don't get me started woman, or we'll never leave this shower." He chuckled as he finished washing her, then quickly began to work on himself. After hearing a snide remark about not wanting to leave the shower, Nyx shook his head, "We have all the time in the world for that, Princess, but today, whether we like it or not, we have plans to take care of." He dipped his head to kiss her lips tenderly, before he rinsed himself off. He wrapped his arms around her afterwards, letting the water continue to wash over them as they stood in each others embrace. "Are you ready?"

 

...............................................................

 

As he was taking a sip of his drink, Ravus nearly choked on it as a servant came rushing in with an announcement for his mother. "Queen Sylva, Lady Lunafreya has returned, accompanied by a glaive of insomnia from the looks of it. She awaits you in the throne room." They bowed before they exited from the room quickly.

 

Queen Sylva's face instantly lit up at the announcement, she motioned for her son to join her. Quickly making her way through the halls, she turned into the door that would lead her to her daughter. Without a second glance, she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks, "Oh my darling girl, what a beauty you truly have become. Now that I have you and your brother, I feel complete once more." She spoke softly as she cupped Luna's face in her hands, taking her daughters beauty in. After a moment she looked from her daughter to the man that was behind her, raising an eyebrow, she looked back at Luna, "And who is this that you brought with you?"

 

Luna simply looked at her mother and smiled, grabbing Nyx's hand, giving it a small squeeze afterwards, "This is Nyx Ulric mother, he's my husband."


	7. The Good and The Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry if this update has taken a bit longer than usual, work has been a walking anxiety and panic attack for me lately, and add that to having lost half of your hair because you're dumb self didn't look at the strength of the bleach you were using, and yeah, i got all sorts of depressed so I didn't want to update at the moment. but thank you for being patient!

Slyva looked at her daughter, then back at the man that stood by her side, her _husband_. She stayed quiet for a long moment, her eyes looking everywhere and anywhere but at her child. _Did she want her daughter happy? Of course she did, but traditions were traditions, and they had to be upheld_. "What rank is he of? When did this wedding happen? And by Gods Luna did you consummate the marriage?" Sylva hissed at her, sighing deeply as she finally looked at her daughter.

 

Luna gave Nyx's hand a tight squeeze, looking at him before her mother. "He is apart of King Regis's glaive, he saved me during the attack.." She paused, knowing her mother did not want to hear of it. "We were married last night...and yes...if you must know, it was." She said before she stepped forward, taking a deep breath as she stood up straighter, as if she was not going to allow to be pushed down, "The Gods approve of our union, this can not be undone mother, I am happy, and I want you to be happy too."

 

Slyva scoffed, shaking her head, "Happy?" She paused, _Again, of course she wanted daughter to be happy, but at what cost? Her daughter would not be able to rule with anyone less than a King._ "How can I be? You married below your rank, how are you to rule?" She questioned, "And what about poor Noctis-when he comes back, he's going to find that his fiance had married someone else instead of waiting for him."

 

Before Sylva could continue her rant, Luna interjected, "Enough mother! I don't care of his rank, that means nothing to me. I marry for love, and by Gods mother, Nyx is a _**good**_ man. He makes me happy and he treats me well. We are not of the living world, there is no more ruling kingdoms, it's not needed! You don't need to worry of marriage when it comes to Ravus and I. And mother..." She paused to laugh for a good few moments, "You're worried about how Noctis would feel? Knowing I married someone else? Oh mother...you don't know Noctis as I do. His heart was never with me, it always has belonged to another, our marriage was just for convenience." She shook her head, "You never once asked what Noctis nor I what we wanted, you and Regis just did what was best for _**you**_." Luna hissed, her eyes narrowing, "You never once thought of me, if you had you would have given me the right to choose who I was to marry."

 

Slyva snapped back at her daughter, "Either you end this foolish marriage, and see things how they are supposed to be, or you leave this kingdom, _**for good**_. It matters not if we are alive or living in the beyond, these people need leaders, and I will remain that leader. You must be their leader as well as your husband. And that husband is supposed to be Noctis, whether his heart lies somewhere else or not. The choice is yours daughter."

 

Luna looked at her husband and smiled at him, nodding her head as if she could read his mind. "Goodbye mother." She simply said, giving her one last look, before she turned on her heels, finding her way out of the throne room, leaving her mother and Ravus behind. 

 

Taking one look at his mother, Ravus quickly made up his mind as to what he would do. "Mother-as much as I love you, and wanted to be here with you..you need to see that Luna is right-you can not keep controlling our fates any longer. That's not what this chance at life is about. I'll be taking my leave for now as well. I will be in contact, I love you mother." He told her before he made his way from the room as well.

 

....................................................................

 

As they walked, Nyx took a few steps ahead of Luna, stopping her as she trembled, "Are you alright?" He tilted her chin up so she was forced to look at him, "This is what you truly want? I know how hard it is to be without your family..trust me, I lived that. Are you-" He was silenced as Luna reached up to kiss him deeply, her head nodding as she did.

 

Pulling away, she smiled brightly at him, "I have never been more sure in my life. I love you, and my mother was wrong. She was wrong about many things. I don't need someone who matches my rank, someone who is destined to be a king, anything of that matter to be happy. All I need is you. As I told her, Noctis will be happy that I've married for love, and that he will be allowed to do the same. I'm free...we're free. I won't let someone stand in the way of that, now lets go home." She smiled, nuzzling her face into his chest for a moment before she turned her head to see whose footsteps were approaching them. "Brother." She simply said, a smile on her face.

 

Ravus placed a kiss against her forehead, smiling down at his younger sister. "You are wiser beyond your years, and you are incredibly brave to say what you did, to stand for what you believe in. I'm so proud of you. I always have been. Ulric." He said, glancing back at Nyx now, "You take care of my sister for me, will you?" He looked back down once Nyx had stated he would always make her happy or he would die trying, "Now you. I will see you in time, I'm going off as well, to find what makes me happy like this. I will write you. I love you, Luna." He grinned before he walked off, most likely to pack a few of his things before leaving.

 

Reaching over to grasp her hand, Nyx placed a soft kiss against her skin, leaning to whisper softly into her ear, "C'mon, let's get out of here." He said before they both walked with each other out of the castle, not stopping to say goodbye to anyone that she had once known. Opening her door for her, Nyx quickly stole a kiss, kneeling down to look at her. "It's all going to be fine. Don't worry about this, alright? We did what we had to do, we knew it was a slim chance that she was going to be accepting of this." He reached over, grasping her hand once more before he looked away, towards Slyva who was watching them from the window, "Do you regret this?" 

 

Luna pulled her eyes away from her mother, and towards her husband who couldn't look at her, fearful she was second guessing their decision to marry. "Nyx.." She spoke softly, placing her hand against his cheek, gently pulling his face towards her, "I could never regret this. I will never regret us." She smiled, pressing her lips hard against his, kissing him deeply, "Being with you, was the best choice I could have ever made." She reassured him with a few more quick kisses, resting her forehead against his. 

 

Nyx smirked at her, "As you are mine." He said simply before he stole one last kiss, joining her in the car afterwards. After placing the key in the ignition, Nyx brought the car to life, quickly driving out of the kingdom, high tailing it towards the main roadways to leave the city. "We'll be home soon." He told her as he placed his hand against her knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

 

............................................

 

Night had fallen upon them quickly, and the traffic had slowly died down to the point there were only a few cars on the road this time of night. It was about another days drive back home to Galahd from where they were now, but the further he drove, the further from Galahd they actually were. After the events that had gone on with her mother, Nyx wanted to wash her worries away, and bring her back to her former happy self, and a trip away might just do that. 

 

................................................

 

After driving straight through to their destination, Nyx reached over and gently placed a hand against Luna's face, "Luna, princess. We're here." He whispered, only getting a small grumble in response. Chuckling, he got out of the car, making his way to her side before opening her door. Thinking for a moment how he would get her out without her hitting against a part of the car, he carefully reached in, one arm wrapped around her back, the other hooked underneath her legs. Slowly, he got her out of the car successfully, a smirk forming on his lips as she stirred in his arms.

 

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around, only to see stars filling the sky, "Mm, I can walk, you don't have to carry me the whole way.." She protested, squirming a bit in his arms before Nyx held onto her that much tighter.

 

"I have to carry my bride across the threshold, remember?" Nyx smiled down towards her, placing a small kiss against her forehead, "Just because we married quickly doesn't mean we don't follow tradition." He whispered to her as he walked up the steps towards the house they would be staying in for the next couple of weeks. Careful not to trip on any of the rocks in the walkway, he made his way up towards the house, now having to carry her up only a few more sets of stairs. Once in the house, he carried her once again up the last set of stairs, stopping just shy of the door. "I didn't marry you for the heck of it you know, in Galahd, we marry for love, no matter how quick it came to be or how long it took to find the right person. When you know, you know. So here I am, I'm all yours, corny traditions and all. I promise that I _will_ make you happy, or I'll die trying. I love you." He told her as he stepped into their room, laying her down on the bed.

 

Once he had gotten in bed beside her, Luna quickly scrambled on top of him, a bit clumsily with a small laugh. "I hope you aren't too tired to stay up for a little while longer with me..." She smiled devilishly at him, leaning down to steal a few quick kisses from him.

 

"For you? Never." He smirked at her as he placed a hand behind her neck, pulling her back down to kiss her properly.

 

..........................................

 

Waking up, tangled and twisted in naked limbs, Luna let out a delighted sigh as she tipped her head slightly upwards to watch as her husband slept away above her. She slowly ran her fingertips along his chest as it rose and fell in sync with his breathing. Moving her hand aside she rested her head a bit further to the side of his chest from where she was, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Letting out a content sigh, she placed a small kiss against him before she attempted to wiggle herself out of his grasp. Only once she manage to start sitting up did a set of arms wrap back around her waist, Nyx quickly engulfing her back to his side.

 

Placing a small kiss against her neck, Nyx whispered softly into her ear, "And where do you think _you're_ going?" He smirked against her skin, now replacing his kisses with a few nips, and with that, he hovered over her body, pinning her hands above her head, "Don't think you can get away that easily." He winked, leaning down, pressing his lips hard against hers, his knees spreading her legs apart to allow him to press himself against her finally as well. 

 

...........................................

 

After both were physically spent from their morning, Luna rose from the bed they were laid out in, her hands grabbing her silk robe before wrapping herself in it. Tying the fabric together, she walked over to the window, peering out at the landscape before her, causing an audible gasp to spill from her lips. "Nyx, we're no where near home, are we?" She questioned, turning herself towards her husband who was chucking on the bed, staring at her. "Where are we?" She asked, her eyebrow raising before taking a few steps towards him.

 

Nyx shook his head, grabbing his boxers before he stepped into them, rising to pull them up. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice." Nyx paused. "Well, you know.." He began, "Generally when two people get married, they tend to go on a honeymoon." He shook his head, "I wanted to give you something to look back at, something to make you happy when you thought back to our wedding. I know we had a slight bump in the road afterwards, but from here on out, I'm hoping for smooth sailing." He walked up to her, his arms finding their way back around her waist, "You know, until we have to go back to reality." He thought for a moment, before rolling his eyes, "We have to tell my mother soon." He scoffed, "She's going to be happy, yes, but knowing her, she's going to make sure the whole world will know. She didn't think I would marry when we were alive, I was into too many other things to even think about marriage."

 

Luna shook her head, placing her hands against his cheeks, "You did this, for me?" She smiled, burying her face into his chest for a moment, "You are full of surprises. You're always doing something for me." She laughed softly, "Hopefully one day I am able to pay you back." She told him, tilting her head upwards before she stroked her fingertips across his cheek, "As for your mother, I absolutely adore her, and can not wait to see her again. She has every right to be happy, I know, all a mother wants for their child is to be happy, even if my own mother couldn't show that, I know somewhere deep inside of her she was happy." 

 

Nyx caught her hand in his own, turning it just a bit to place a kiss against her wrist, his fingers intertwining with hers afterwards. "You already have paid me back though," He leaned down, placing a soft kiss against her lips, "You being here with me, is enough. You're all that I need." He grinned, giving her waist a small squeeze. "One day she'll put her differences aside and she'll find you and tell you the things you wanted to hear, I have a pretty good feeling." He told her before he let her go, "Go get dressed, I want to take you up to the lighthouse." 

 

......................................

 

After tying the lace straps of her dress, Luna looked down at herself with a small smile, the dress that she had on hugged each of her curves and accentuated them just that much more. Pairing her white dress with a pair of black flats, she met Nyx outside the house, who was dressed in his black t-shirt with a glaive emblem on the front, paired with a pair of his jeans. Walking down the steps, Luna took his out stretched hand, quickly lacing her fingers through with his as she followed him along the path to the lighthouse. "So, what made you choose Cape Caem for our honeymoon?" She pondered.

 

Nyx looked at her and gave her hand a small squeeze, "I know how you appreciate the simple things, and the way you looked out that window this morning at the sunrise, let me know I had chosen the right place. I know that simple does it for you, but you also like somewhere with beautiful scenery. The King had sent us here at one time to help prepare some things for a future he had planned out in his head, which he had never shared with us, he had no need to." He shrugged, looking at Luna before he walked them into the elevator that would take them to the top of the lighthouse.

 

Luna grinned up at him, "You know me so well, even after so little time." She bit at her lip, "I-Thank you Nyx, for everything," She said as she turned to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck, staring up at him. They stood there together, staring into one anothers eyes for what felt like forever until the elevator had beeped, signaling that they had reached the top of the lighthouse. Breaking away from their embrace, they held onto each others hand, both stepping out in sync. Luna placed her free hand against the railing, leaning over slightly as she stared off into the distance, complete awe struck by its beauty. Luna glanced over towards Nyx, who instead of looking out with her, was staring at her instead, "What are you looking at?" She asked, letting out a small laugh.

 

"Just the most beautiful woman." He shrugged before he kissed her temple, "Definitely better than looking up at the sky, you got that beat." He chuckled as Luna shoved him playfully, "What? I'm telling the truth." He smirked as he shook his head, before he turned to look out into the distance with her. "Well, truth be told it is a pretty nice view. Guess I did good." He said smugly, earning him another shove, "What? Can't a man be a little cocky sometimes?" He shook his head before he wrapped an arm around Luna's waist, pulling her close by his side.

 

..........................................................

 

After spending a few hours in silence, simply enjoying one anothers company in the lighthouse, Luna decided she wanted to go down by the waterside with him, if only for an hour or so, she asked him, a small smirk formed on her lips. _Whatever princess wants, princess gets_ , he had told her before he took her by the hand, leading her out of the lighthouse, a bit of a walk ahead of them to get by the waterside. 

 

Once they reached the rocks, Luna had taken off, and Nyx stayed behind, watching her as he shook his head with a laugh. Luna knelt down for a moment, picking up the clams that were resting in the shallow waters along with whatever other sea life was within reach, which wasn't much honestly. Standing back up, she inhaled deeply, outstretching her arms for a moment, quickly deciding that she absolutely loved it here. Turning to say something quickly to Nyx, she laughed to herself, shaking her head as he stood in front of her, as he stood the night they formally met on the rooftop of King Regis's hotel, a small smirk tugging at her lips. Slowly making her way to him, she fixated her eyes on him, speaking softly once she reached him, "I'm afraid we were never properly introduced yesterday." She said, her smirk only growing a bit more as she kept her eyes on him, trying her best to look innocent.

 

Nyx cocked an eyebrow as he listened to her, taking a moment to realize what she was playing at. Rolling his eyes, he laughed to himself before he fired back at her, "I'm afraid it's going to have to wait, Your Highness, I'm...on guard duty." He said calmly, his eyes flicking away from hers as he stared off into the distance.

 

"Then surely there's no safer place to be." She teased, her face becoming a bit more serious than it had been before. Luna smiled after Nyx scoffed once, "May I ask your name?" She asked simply, folding her hands in front of herself.

 

Shaking his head, Nyx quickly turned to her and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her once before he cocked an eyebrow up at her, "Trip down memory lane?" He questioned as Luna wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Luna shrugged her shoulders before she smiled at him, running her fingers along one of his braids, "Yes." She answered simply, before she looked back at him, "It was at that moment, I knew you were going to become something more than just a glaive to me. Though I didn't know what exactly, but I could just feel it deep inside my bones." She blushed a deep red, her forehead pressed softly against his cheek, her lips pecking softly at his neck. "I would go back and do it all over again."

 

..........................................

 

After they had gotten back to their room, having settled in for the night after a shower together, Nyx wrapped his arms around Luna's waist, his face tucked into the crook of her neck. He kissed her soft skin a few times as his fingers rubbed gently along her sides, a small laugh slipping from her lips as she wiggled under his touch. He smiled against her skin before he leaned over, pressing a kiss against her lips, "Goodnight, _Your Highness_." He teased before they both settled, letting sleep take them once more.

 

.............................................

 

_Luna woke alone, but not in the room she had been sharing with Nyx. She woke in a strange place, not one she could give many words to describe. It was like endless plains of absolutely nothing. Hearing her named being called out, Luna quickly made her way to where the sound was coming from, a man dressed in black, with a mop of black hair on top of his head._

 

_"Noctis..." She spoke quietly, slowly making her way to his side before she sat with him. "Where are we?" She questioned._

 

_"I'm trapped inside the crystal, Ardyn set it all up..and I've just been told I was being raised to die. Because the only way to defeat Ardyn and restore light to the world, I have to die, to kill him in the beyond so he is truly dead, and not able to come back and try again." He paused, "Did you- did you know about this?"_

 

_Staying silent for a moment, all Luna could do was nod in his direction. Seeing the hurt in his face, she quickly claimed his hands in hers, giving them a small squeeze, "It was the first prophecy I saw once I became the Oracle. I wanted to tell you, truly, I did. But Gentiana..she told me," She paused, "That there was no other way. That one day you would understand it. That we all must make great sacrifices for the greater good. I knew I was to die as well, and I faced my death with a smile on my face. Because I knew, I knew we would be one step closer to giving the people the world they deserved. If that meant my life, for a better future, then I would always choose a better future for those still living." She smiled, "So no, I didn't tell you. Because you needed to find out on your own, so that you could accept it on your own. I know that it is hard to accept, but nothing is ever easy to accept." She squeezed his hands once more, her ring shining enough to make Noctis look up at it._

 

_Running his fingers across the materials of her ring, Noctis quickly looked up at her, "But how? You weren't married when you were still alive? And even so, how are you here with me if you're gone?" A now confused Noctis continued to ask. "Oh gosh, none of this makes sense..I've gone crazy..been pent up in here too long."_

 

_Luna laughed softly, cupping his cheek in one of her hands, "Oh Noctis." She smiled, "You'll learn soon enough. I can't go telling you everything, what fun would that be? You have to learn on your own. And when you do, come and find me, then we'll talk." She shook her head, "You must have been calling out..if not aloud, then your heart had been. You know somehow I would find a way to come to you if you needed me." She smiled, but looked away from Noctis as she felt a pulling feeling, as if she were being dragged away from him. "I have to go.." She stood, even through his protests, "I will be with you, always." She promised as she faded away from him._

 

................................................................

 

Luna awoke to being shaken by Nyx, her named being called a few times, "Mm, what is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes before opening them.

 

"Oh thank God." Nyx sighed in relief, "You were shaking and talking in your sleep, whatever you were dreaming had me worried. What was going on up there?" He pressed his lips against her forehead, before he looked back down at her with raised eyebrows.

 

"I don't believe I was dreaming...not entirely." Luna sat up in bed, looking back at him, "Noctis called out for me..." She bit the inside of her cheek as she paused, "He summoned for me in a way, he's been trapped inside the crystal...Ardyns doing. And he learned of his fate, just like we all had either learned or realized our fate in one way or another. And he was doing entirely well with it." She sighed, "So, I had told him how I had accepted my own fate without another thought because it would provide everyone else with a better future, one that we had always hoped for. And somethings that demands great sacrifice. And how I would continue to choose the same fate for myself over and over again." She said, looking back at him, "And that fate would always lead me back to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, need a couple of opinions on some things. Who would you guys like to see appear in the next chapter to surprise Luna? Whether they've been brought back already or haven't been mentioned at all yet, and secondly, who would you all prefer to see Noctis end up with? I have a soft spot for them all so it's super hard for me to choose haha.


End file.
